127660-morning-coffee-68-taking-the-plunge-edition
Content ---- ---- Ah well .. for you then! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well knowledge and experience does help, sometimes even more than gear! Knowing when to interrupt and when to cc break can be the difference between success and failure. | |} ---- Pish, "Knowledge and Experience" aren't digital pixels, so therefore don't matter . . . Neither does "fun", obviously. Because the only valid form of fun is MORE GEAR. | |} ---- ---- Well gear IS important, as mentioned over in the pve sub. But you've got to be pretty overgeared before mechanics stop making a difference! | |} ---- CL is my favorite. My order is: CL >>> WotW > MT >>>>>>>>>>>> SoTR. If MT wasn't a total RNGCeption disaster it would be right up there with CL. WotW isn't bad, I just think CL is more interesting. My problem with SoTR is that it does it's job too well. It's a bloody siege and I get fatigued after the 2nd rinse-repeat. OTOH I have way better gear now so maybe it'll go smoother. Group shiphands are stupid amounts of fun especially when everybody knows the instances. Friend took an alt (Pykke) through four of them over the weekend and we just blew the place up. (Engi DPS OP) But but but... *kicks rocks* WhatI'veSeenOfGANowIsTotallyWicked Like I mentioned above, I really like CL (need to drag Kitty through there for some tank item imbuements). Vet SSM is fun too even though I keep missing the stupid bounce pads (praaaaactice). Did manage to live through Deadringer Shallos. Almost made it through Rayna Darkspeaker's flamewalls (so close). I need to run the others more to really pick a 'favorite' though. I made a prediction to Jeff after I first saw Kuralak: I'll live through that fight before I live through X-89. I was right. I switched from DaBomb to Raidcore and wasn't used to it's callout. It's a better one though. Next time *shakes fist*. | |} ---- ---- Hahaha. No worries. I know you guys love that level of content, but seeing as how I've been playing this game for over two years - and JUST NOW ran my very first adventure, by that timeline I should enter the Genetic Archives some time around 2021. | |} ---- You might be surprised :D But the slower you go, the more content you have ahead of you! | |} ---- We once had a real clutch kill like that on ohmna. She died from an ignite at literally the exact second after our last raid member died but before she reset. It was awesome. In Wildstar news, I did get a little play time this weekend, only to have a terrible rng contract bag selection make me not want to do contracts (grr.... promissory note satchels x 3). We did get some attempts in on SD, but thats just as draining an exercise as it ever was. The fight is so long and requires precise execution for the whole thing, it can be mentally exhausting. My favorite group content is Protostar Games. I think its the funnest instance in the game. The gear it drops is smexy too. Best of all, you can tank it (with a little difficulty) in almost entirely crafted tank gear (armor too strong). | |} ---- Tanking UPG is a blast. It will be interesting to see Tex's reaction when he gets there :) Tex, it's like no other dungeon you have ever done. The trash is . . . not trash. And gear isn't generally the issue with UPG. It's heavy on execution. People like to talk about Bev-o-rage, but the final fight is just the most creative fight I've ever seen. I almost worry about the sanity of the person who designed it. I would LOVE to be a fly on the wall of the meeting where they conceived that one . . . | |} ---- The whole dungeon seems to be a situation that Protostar can't handle, where everything they set up is going horribly wrong... They just spin it like they're doing YOU a favor by letting you fix their problems! Oh Hutt Hutt is going berserk and attacking the interns? Uh...Hey adventurers would you like to play this new game? By Protostartm! | |} ---- ---- I don't think too many people are running that one. As for why... well it isn't a dungeon, so that probably hurts it because in general people with the gear are going to run dungeons if they do 5 man content for fun. If it's the daily then most people are going for the shortest one possible, which is WotW. And it doesn't count for attunement so that's gonna hurt as well. But it does have that sweet title! I want to be a technopath... | |} ---- ---- I've done it once and found it very fun. It's heavy on non-combat group coordination and the last fight is a blast. | |} ---- ---- This is a good list for anyone, not just tanks. Especially the first one. The last one: Tex is the all over the place kind of warrior. To heal him, (and yes, I have first hand experience) I need to put an icon over his head, so I can find him. He gives me a challenge with healing and I love it. I hate healing because I always get bored. But with Tex, that is not an issue. :wub: | |} ---- ---- War of the Wilds is up there for me, but I think my favourite is still Stormtalon to this day. Honestly, all dungeons are fun but adventures have been hit or miss for me and I didn't get to do a lot of them because everyone was already in "gold or bust" and "one path or nothing" mode by the time I got higher up in levels. Swordmaiden was a PITA and I have yet to beat it legit. o.O I'm honestly afraid to queue for anything because I don't have runes and I don't know if I want to rune the crafted gear I currently own as it has terrible runes (from back in the day) but high assault power (lots of finesse). Can't even decide between a shield that has lots of health and 8900 shield and a 7900 shield with 60 finesse/60 brutality/80 moxie (moxie to come from embuement). I managed to score a gold shiphand solo... was a very long shiphand which is probably what allowed me to get gold. I also know that shiphand rather well. I got myself a nice purple that needs War of the Wilds to embue. o.O Maybe time to queue for adventures and get laughed at? All the shiphands are major fun and I want to get gold on all of them. My current build is missing at least an ability point if not an actual AMP. I cannot wait for the AMPs to just be unlocked, trying to find out where AMPs come from and get through getting them is a pain. Trying a new build since coming back and I'm actually enjoying it to be honest. I'm not missing the tank bot which is a shame... that little guy was cute. | |} ---- ---- ---- If the crafted gear is like level 55 and the assault power stat is maxed out(like 100ish) you'll be using that for awhile. I'd say that if anything use vendor runes until you find gear you're really satisfied with. I wouldn't worry too much about gear though in adventures, but it's more whe dungeons come into play you'll want to be at a certain level. Shiphands and adventures don't really have much in terms of gear checking the group. Only exception really being the tank to a degree on some bosses and those bunker busters/tanks on tempest refuge. Which AMP ability are you missing? I have a few I hoarded on Montka(one of my two dominion warriors) if you need one lemme know I can send it if I have it. | |} ---- ---- Majority of my crafted gear is 110+ Finesse and I think level 55. I can buy some new pieces if in some slots I don't have level 55 (maybe 53). I just recently got upgrades to level 55 for shield and such. I don't have any rune sets and the slots in the crafted gear are not so hot. I have finesse in the fire slots I think. I don't even remember how to make runes, oh boy! I think the one I'm missing is Forceful Impact. I need to get my old add-ons installed, missing the one that used to tell me where to get AMPs from. I am farming hard (ish) to get another ability point... with that and Forceful Impact my build would actually be complete. Working on gold vet shiphands and elder gems - use whichever happens first! | |} ---- ---- Yeah this is more of what I was referring to when I mentioned using vendor runes. They're not as strong, but certainly are good place holders until you get better stuff. Also I will check if I have forceful impact and let you know if I have it. | |} ---- They revised the rune table around Drop3 (IIRC) so the elements cover more useful stats. You can also use the add-a-slot runic thingy to expand your pieces to their max slots. I was in a panic because the crafted chest (Galactium Weave III) I'm using on my Engi only had 1 slot. I was relieved when I was able to add two more. I'm a big fan of runing my gear and filling out my set bonuses. The difference between pre-runed and after was chain wiping on OC-1's end-boss and one shotting him with half-health left and me sitting there going "wait what?" My PvP blues are fully runed and I feel effective. It isn't cheap. I set aside 5-10p per set to do it but IMO it's well worth it. Also! The RuneMaster addon is a huge help. It eliminates having to set up a spreadsheet, will give you a shopping list if you wish to craft them and track what you have vs. what you don't. | |} ---- I'm going to be all over that RuneMaster. I do think I have some nice pieces that only have 1 slot o.O. I'm gonna get to expanding them and filling them more out. I have to figure out what I want because the guides for raiding DPS are setting the bar too high for me. I might look into getting Technophile and Weapon Specialist maybe (I think I was working towards the 1st before I left). | |} ---- ----